Droide de combate/Leyendas
thumb|254px|Droides de Combate de la [[CSI: Droide de combate B1, Superdroide de combate B2 y un Droideka]] Un droide de combate era cualquier tipo de unidad funcional cibérnetica droide diseñado y configurado para combatir en batallas o en otro tipo de conflictos empleando diferentes tipos de armas según sea su asignación, en lugar de seres vivos. Durante varias épocas en toda la galaxia se conocen muchos tipos de droides de batalla fabricados en diferentes Planetas y para variadas afiliaciones. Desde los antiguos droides Rakatan hasta los mas famosos usados por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes frente a los ejércitos de República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon, estos últimos encontraron la forma de colapsar sus sistemas en forma generalizada mediante bombas electromagnéticas. Los droides de combate dejaron de ser usados para ejércitos conformados con cantidades masivas de estas unidades con la desactivación total de las fuerzas de la CSI por Darth Vader, al finalizar las Guerras Clon, Sin embargo la fabricación de droides autómatas programados para batalla siguió constante a lo largo de la galaxia Tipos de Droides de Batalla Imperio Infinito *Droide antiguo *Droide de Defensa *Droide Aniquilador XRR-3 Imperio Hutt *Droide de Batalla serie-GX1 *Droide de seguridad Hutt *Droide de guerra Hutt thumb|Droides de Batalla B1 y B2 en Geonosis. Xim el Déspota Imperio Xim *Robot de Guerra Primer Imperio Sith *Droide de Guerra de élite Sith *Centinela Sith *Droide Asesino Sith Krath *Droide de Guerra Krath Mandalorianos *Droide de Guerra Basilisk República Galáctica *Droide de Asalto Mark I *Droide de Asalto Mark II *Droide de Asalto Mark IV *Droide de combate L8-L9 *Infantería Droide SD-6 Hulk *Droide centinela Imperio Sith *Droide centinela *Droide de Asalto Mark I *Droide de Asalto Mark II *Droide de Asalto Mark IV Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Droide Araña Avanzado Enano *Droide Asesino Serie A *Droide de combate aéreo *Acuadroide *Droide de batalla pesado *Droide de combate B1 *Droide garra B1 *Droide garra B2 *Superdroide de combate B2 *Superdroide de Asalto aéreo B2-AA * Superdroide de combate B2-HA *Droide de batalla B2-RP *Ultra droide de combate B3 *Droide de batalla Baron *Droide asesino *Legionario serie BL *Droide comando BX *Corporate Alliance Artillery Regular *Corporate Alliance Energy Pummel *Droide de asalto D-60 *Droide de asalto D-90 *Droide araña enano DSD1 *Caza droide ligero *Droide Tri-caza *Droideka *Bombardero droide E-STAP avanzado thumb|200px|oom-9 *Bombardero droide E-STAP *Bombardero droide E-STAP con escudos *Droideka garra *Tanque Blindado Terrestre *Cazador asesino HKB-3 *Droide araña pesado *Plataforma de misiles pesada *Bombardero clase Hiena *Droide de combate IG Lancero *MagnaGuardia IG-100 *Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire *Droide cangrejo LM-432 *Droide de combate LR-57 *Subcaza droide Manta *Ejecutor droide NR-N99 clase Persuasor *Tri-droide de combate Octuptarra *Droide araña buscador OG-9 *Destructor serie P *Droide de sabotaje Pistoeka *Protodeka *Droideka serie Q *Caza estelar droide clase Escarabajo *Droide sonda investigador de cuevas *Torreta droide *Ultra Droideka *Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I *Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark II *Droideja serie-W Consejo Chirq *Chirq Mechanized Guardian Ejército droide de IG-88 *Tao-Ni Security Elite Protector Consorcio Zann *Droideka Mark II Imperio Galáctico/Remanente Imperial thumb|250px|Tres fases de [[Soldado Oscuro.]] *Droide de ataque AP-1-C *Droide de ataque AP-2 *Droide de ataque AP-3 *Droide de perímetro BT-16 *IG-97 *Torre Droide *Soldado Oscuro **Soldado Oscuro Fase 0 **Soldado Oscuro Fase I **Soldado Oscuro Fase II **Soldado Oscuro Fase III *Cazador asesino *N-K Necrosis *Droide de batalla SD *Droide de batalla SD-9 *Droide Sombra *Caza estelar autómata TIE/D *Droide sonda Víbora *Droide Tanque XR-85 *Soldado droide experimental Z-X3 *Infantería droide ZQ Ssi-ruuk *Droide de Seguridad clase Ssi-ruuvi *Droide de combate clase Enjambre Nueva República/Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Defensor de organismos intrusos *X-1 Viper *YVH 1 Cazador Yuuzhan Vong 1 *YVH 2 Cazador Yuuzhan Vong 2 *YVH-M Cazador Yuuzhan Vong droide raton *Droide de guerra YVH 5 Bugcruncher *Droide SWAT Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Knight Errant (novela)'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego) *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Something Uffel'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight (novela)'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Fierce Twilight'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Republic Ace'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Inside Job'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Only the Force'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novelización juvenil) *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' }} [[Archivo:Kinectdiejedidogs.jpg|thumb|right|B1 battle droids in Kinect Star Wars.]] Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * }} Categoría:Droides Categoría:Droides de combate Categoría:Listados